


A Punch In The Face

by KatyObsesses



Series: Marvel Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, one accidentally punched the other in the face while gesturing wildly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one accidentally punched the other in the face while gesturing wildly au</p><p>(Prompt came from a post on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch In The Face

"... And then there was this big explosion," Billy recapped, gesticulating wildly. His arms close to his body, hands tightly clenched before he flung his arms out, hands opening... And hitting a passer-by right in the face. Tommy burst out laughing.

"Holy shit," the guy slurred as he clutched his nose, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Billy said quickly, eyes wide, completely ignoring his brother in hysterics beside him.

"No, no, it's fine. Really," the guy said, blinking back the tears and gritting his teeth. "Nothing broken, no blood. Just, uh crap, just stings a bit."

The guy took his hands away from his face and it took every inch of Billy's concentration not to gasp. Not because the guy had be horribly disfigured by Billy's out of control appendages, not at all. The opposite in fact. The guy was gorgeous. And to think, Billy had almost marred the guy's perfection. Perfectly sculpture jaw, awesome lips and bright blue eyes to match his brilliant blonde hair. Jesus.

"See, no damage just..." The guy trailed off as his eyes gazed Billy's face. He smiled shyly. "Hi"

"Hey..." Billy responded, endeared beyond all belief at the guy's smile. "Uh sorry, again."

"No, no it's fine really." The guy responded, smile widening. "Musta been some story."

Billy could not tell this guy he was explaining the newest Batman Comic to his anti-nerd of a brother. 

"You were talking 'bout The latest Batman comic right? That bit with the awesome explosion," the guy mimed an explosion - just, you know, not as large as Billy's - before looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Not that I was listening into your conversation or anything..."

Billy just smiled, bit his lip and nodded.

"I'm Teddy."

"Billy."

"So, I'll just leave you two to flirt then..." Tommy practically shouted as he walked backwards.

"Tommy!" Tommy just laughed and ran away quickly before Billy could hit him in the face too.


End file.
